


Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bee (Beatrice), Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Heartbreak, Imposters, Luca - Freeform, Original Character(s), Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bee, Lime, and Luca, Green, work together to make sure they stay safe, but who can you really trust in the void of space.Sometimes it's better to work alone.
Relationships: Green & Lime (Among Us), Luca/Bee, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: There are mentions of blood and murder, make sure to read only if comfortable.

Four days in space and 2 bodies have already been discovered. I knew this would happen, it’s what has to happen, but I still get overwhelmed every time they discover another body. I sighed as I made my way to security looking for Dark Green. He became team leader after Red’s body was found last night in med bay, ironic I know, and I wanted to report to him the status of my tasks. My lime green suit ruffled while I walked down the corridor, passing some of the other crew. “Hey Bee!” Cyan called, her name was Carrie and she was the sweetest person on board. “Hey girl,” I called as she passed me with Yellow and White close behind her.

I sighed as I made my way into the room, the doors shutting behind me as I approached the tall man in the dark green suit, I could tell his helmet was loose, obviously he had been preparing to take it off. He was starring intensely at the screen, watching the others run around the map trying to finish things up before the imposter got to them next.

I cleared my throat and watched him jump before turning to face me. “Beatrice, you can’t just sneak up on people when we have a killer in the midst,” He took his helmet off, revealing his enchanting green eyes and his fluffy dark green hair. He shook out his helmet hair and moved closer to me, “you need to stay safe, what if I’m the imposter? What will you do?” He asked, watching me. I felt myself blush under my helmet, he was so handsome, and he cared so much. He watched me carefully, his hand moving up to hold my shoulder. “Is it you?” I asked, quietly, glancing at the floor. I heard him sigh and I slowly began taking my helmet off. “Even if I said no, I could be lying.” He mumbled, watching my lime hair fall to my shoulders. I smiled up at him, “You have had many opportunities to kill me, I’m sure you’re fine.” I said. He shook his head and moved back to cameras, “Beatrice, you don’t know that for sure until we get the imposter. Unless you watched someone get killed, you can’t be sure who it is.” He mumbled. He was wrong, I knew it wasn’t him, I know exactly who it is.

I placed my helmet down on the admin table and made my way over to him, “I trust you Luca, the whole group does.” I mumbled. He sighed and looked down at me as I leaned into him. “Bee, you know this isn’t the time, we need to stay on the lookout for our crewmates,” He mumbled.

Your crewmates, I thought to myself, looking at the cameras. We watched Yellow run by med bay, Cyan come out of electrical, and White enter electrical. Suddenly, the emergency lights went off and Luca grabbed me, and our helmets, as we made our way to the cafeteria as fast as we could.

Yellow and Cyan were already there, while White arrived just after us. Luca removed his helmet and looked around the room. Carrie and I followed, holding our helmets by our hips. White, Thomas, was shaking as he stood beside Luca. His hands trembled as he tried to remove the helmet to no avail. “Let me help.” I mumbled, making my way over to him. I placed my helmet on the table before lifting his helmet to reveal a very shaken and small white-haired boy, he had white freckles spotted across his face and his eyes were empty orbs, albeit red now. His face was more pale than normal, and his breathing was short. “Thanks Bee,” He whispered. Yellow stood up and removed his helmet, placing it delicately on the table and looking over to Luca, “I saw everyone here except for you, I understand you’re our leader but wouldn’t the imposter want to kill the leader in hopes of becoming leader? You should have been the one to die.” He hissed, his long golden hair a mess from his helmet. His nose was scrunched, and his brows furrowed as he watched Luca. “I was with him right after I ran by you, Xavier.” I said glancing over at him. He huffed and blew the air out of his face, “Oh yeah? Where?” he asked, turning to me. I shook my head, “Cameras. You were by med bay right as the meeting was called.” I said, narrowing my eyes. He nodded his head, “That I was, doesn’t mean Mr. Green over here couldn’t have done it earlier though.” He mumbled.

Thomas cleared his throat, my head whipped around to see him shakily pointing at Carrie. “She… She left electrical right before I entered.” He stuttered. “That is what appeared on the cameras,” Luca said, looking to me. “I didn’t see the body! It must have been in the back of the room!” Carrie cried, frantically looking around. I looked up at Luca, a small frown on my face, “Carrie has been nothing but sweet and kind, are we sure?” I mumbled. “What are you? Working with the imposter? It’s obviously Carrie!” Xavier yelled. I heard Thomas agree and I knew I had to agree with them, but it felt wrong. I know Carrie wouldn’t do this, she is far to kind, there is no way she could kill someone.

“You said this last time Xavier, I hope for your sake you’re right this time.” Luca said, grabbing Carrie. “Beatrice, help me take her to the exit, we will launch her quickly.” He said, making his way down the hall. I looked between Xavier and Thomas before grabbing my helmet and making my way after them. I followed the sounds of Carrie’s wails to the launch pad.

“Luca you have to believe me, it’s not me, I’m not it, I swear!” She howled, trying to free herself. “The evidence all points to you; Thomas, Beatrice, and I all saw you leave electrical right before the body was discovered.” He said, moving her to stand over the door. “Beatrice never said anything at the table, how could they know you weren’t lying!” She yelled. I shook my head as I came into view. “I didn’t want to believe it was you, you’re so sweet, kind, and such a hard worker. I feel so… betrayed.” I mumbled, looking away. Her face was twisted, the tears pouring down her red cheeks, I couldn’t bear to see her like this. “Bee…” Luca murmured. “No! Don’t believe it! It isn’t me!” She called out. Luca looked at me, “Bee, you know what you need to do.” He mumbled. I nodded my head, a genuine tear falling down my cheek. “I’m sorry Carrie,” I sighed, pulling the switch. As I watched her fall, I collapsed to the ground, sobs shaking my body. After the door closed, I heard Luca move over to me, sitting down beside me.

“You know we had to do it,” he mumbled, pulling me onto his lap. I grabbed onto his chest. She did nothing, she had done nothing to deserve this. I really thought I could get away without hurting her and Luca, like I could spare them from this fate. I should just give up and give myself in. I continued to lay in Luca’s lap till we heard Xavier clearing his throat from the doorway.

“You two look cozy. Unfortunately, we still have tasks to do and I want to finish what we need to do and get home, so please, for the love of god, get up.” He hissed. Luca gripped me tighter, “Yes, you are right, but these times have been overwhelming and distressing for everyone. I think we should sleep and begin tasks again tomorrow; we need to give people a rest.” He said. I heard Xavier sigh and head out the door, “Alright, I’ll tell Thomas. Goodnight.” He hissed. I groaned and began to get up, feeling Luca’s arms loosen around me.

“I’ll walk you to your room.” He said, getting off the floor. I nodded my head and started heading out the door. We walked in silence; the dull metallic walls hummed softly as the ship trekked on. We stopped in front of my room, the silence coming to an end as he cleared his throat, “I do not trust Xavier, make sure you’re never alone with him.” He whispered, making sure only I could hear. I sighed as I pushed my door open, turning to glance at him, “I don’t know, Luca. If that’s what you feel I’ll listen, but please check on Thomas, Xavier was going to talk to him.” I sighed, watching his face fall. “You’re right, I will go try and find him first, goodnight Bee.” He murmured, patting my helmet. I sighed and lifted my helmet up to look at him, “Goodnight, Luca. Please stay safe.” I mumbled, shutting the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I sat down on my bed, today had taken such a toll on me, and yet I was no where near done. I looked over at the photo of Carrie and I beside my bed, we looked so happy, Carrie and I had met in training with the others and she had been my closest friend throughout this entire adventure. I knew I was going to have to betray her, but I never thought it would hurt this much. 

I laid down and rolled onto my side, looking out at the vast expanse of space. I needed to kill Thomas, Luca would easily believe its Xavier and then I would just… need to kill Luca.

I tossed and turned, barely able to sleep the whole night, and by the time I awoke I could hear that tasks had already begun. I made my way out of my room and down to the cafeteria, hoping to grab something to eat before it all began. I picked up a bagel from the kitchen and made my way down to Admin, homing to see where everyone was. I passed by what sounded like Xavier in O2 and I picked up the pace, not wanting to interact with him on my own, even though I know he wouldn’t kill me.

I entered Admin and looked around, there was no one, and so I opened the map, it looked like two people were in O2 and one in cameras. I sighed, they made this almost too easy. I got into a vent by the table and made my way down to O2, making sure I avoided the cameras along the way. I peered out of the vent, seeing Thomas and Xavier standing back to back while they worked. I started by locking the doors to cameras, making sure there was no way Luca could catch this, and I locked the doors to Admin, just in case. I heard Xavier groan and watched him run out of the room. I waited a few moments before I jumped out of the vent and drove my knife into Thomas’ back. I held his mouth, muffling his sounds as I whispered an apology before dropping his body and slipping back into the vent. I made my way back to Admin and unlocked all the doors before checking the map. I saw one person still in Cameras and another in storage beside O2.

I smiled to myself, and watched as the person from Cameras moved to O2, and it was only a matter of time before-

The alarm went off and I rushed out of Admin and made my way to the cafeteria to see Luca and Xavier standing around the table.

“You were wrong, again.” Luca said looking over at Xavier. “You were the one who backed Thomas’s claim.” Xavier yelled. I looked between the two, Xavier had a point, but there’s no way I could bring myself to throw Luca away. “I was in Cameras; I saw Beatrice go into Admin and stay there for quiet a while.” Luca said, still managing to stay calm. I nodded my head, “I was watching the map. One person was in Cameras and two people in O2, after a while one of them left and went to storage and the other one left but I’m not sure where to.” I mumbled, looking at the two of them. “I was in storage.” Xavier hissed. He was glaring at Luca now, hell bent on getting him out.

“I found the body-” Luca started.

“Self-report then.” Xavier called.

“-in the O2 room, so the person you saw in storage must have been the killer.” He finished, facing Xavier.

I turned to look at Xavier as well, I couldn’t see his face under his helmet, but I could tell he was fuming. “Beatrice do not listen to him.” Xavier hissed, moving closer to me. I panicked and shoved him away, before Luca intervened and grabbed him. “Xavier, everything points to you. You know there’s nothing you can do, come on.” He growled, dragging him down to the airlock. I followed behind slowly, everything was working in my favor. Luca threw Xavier onto the door and turned to me, “Whenever you’re ready.” I hesitated, I should confess, I should go down there instead of Xavier.

I looked over to Luca and could tell he needed me to press the button, he was convinced we were safe. I closed my eyes and looked away as I hit the button. I heard his screams as the door shut and I looked back over to see Luca take his helmet off before making his way over to me.

He pulled me into a hug, his head crashing on my shoulder, “we’re safe” he trembled, his hold tighter than ever. I wrapped my arms around him slowly, unsure of what to do now. We stayed like that for a few moments before he moved back to look at me. “Are you alright? Bee? I know this trip has been more than we bargained for, so how are you holding up?” He asked, his eyes were filled with worry and his smile was nonexistent. I shook my head and backed away from him, I can’t do this, I can’t finish the job, why was he so dumb, how did he not suspect me. His face fell more, as he watched me back into a corner, “Bee, I promise you, it isn’t me.” He claimed, hurt forming in his eyes he moved closer to me, but I motioned for him to stop. “Don’t come near me.” I whispered; tears were falling under my helmet. “Bee, are you alright? I can do a med bay scan, it-” I cut him off, my whole body was shaking at this point. “I know! I KNOW IT’S NOT YOU!” I yelled, my voice breaking as my hand fumbled for my pocket. My shaky hand pulled a knife out and before I could think of anything else, I ran and drove my knife into his chest. I pulled the knife back and looked at what I had done.

He gasped for air, as blood began to pool on his suit where the knife was once in him. He stumbled to the floor, looking up at me. “You… you’re the… imposter,” he let out, his breaths short. I pulled off my helmet before collapsing to the floor in short sobs, “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, so…. So sorry…” I let out, crawling over to sit beside him. I pulled him onto my lap as his breaths became short. “You’re… you… you’re a monster…” He whispered, tears forming in his eyes. “I… I am…” I cried. His eyes were losing their life, but somehow, very faintly, they held a bit of softness in them, but as another tear rolled down his cheek, his eyes lost all sense of being.

His body went limp in my arms, his head falling back and his chest heaving its last breath. I watched in horror as I realized what had happened, and a scream left my lips. I had done it, I had eliminated all the crew without getting caught, but at what cost? I don’t feel rewarded, or successful, I feel broken, horrified, like a monster. I grabbed onto his body; my sobs much harder this time as I saw the amount of blood around us.

“I loved you…” I mumbled, rocking back and forth.

“I LOVED YOU, I LOVED YOU LUCA I’M SO SORRY I AM I AM!” I screeched, half expecting him to hear me, wanting him to hear me.

“I AM A MONSTER I REALLY AM!” I cried, my voice breaking.

I sat with him for a while, my eyes burned from the tears and my throat was sore from crying out for him. He was really gone, I had killed him, it was all my fault. I could have let him live, left him to believe Xavier had been the imposter, and yet I didn’t, I killed him. I could have loved him, and once we reached the destination I could have just disappeared.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, the blood smearing on my face and I groaned. I moved his body off me and got up, looking down at the lifeless lump that once was my favourite person. I sighed and began dragging his body over the door. I moved back to sit beside the button. All I had to do was press the button, he would be gone, it would all be over.

I looked up at the button, it’s all come down to this. I glanced back over at the body and sighed, reaching up to slap the button. I watched his body drop into the void and I groaned. He was gone, I was alone, all alone.

And I deserved it, I am a monster.


End file.
